Red Stones and Green Arrows
by Robbie the Phoenix
Summary: Red kryptonite, shirtless Oliver and leather clad Kal. Madness from the minds of Robbie the Phoenix and FastFuriousChick. Oneshot.


**Red Stones and Green Arrows**

**Disclaimer**: Clark and Oliver are not ours. 'Nuff said.

**Author's Note**: There is no excuse for this. One-hundred percent irredeemable insanity. FastFuriousChick and I concocted this pile of madness a little while ago, and I decided to post it. The constant jump from point of veiws (between Clark and Oliver) is due to us both writing a different character. Feedback is appreciated. Flames will be doused.

**Warnings**: SLASH, out-of-characterness for both Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. If either (or both) of these things upset you, then you're obviously in the wrong fic and should leave now.

* * *

Clark is sorting through all the old junk in the barn, not long after Jonathan's death. Something catches the light shining in through the window, and he picks it up. He doesn't have time to react as the red gemstones of the necklace he has picked up glow brightly, and the veins of his hands and neck become more visible, and bright red. A wicked grins crosses his lips as he fastens the necklace around his neck, and superspeeds out of the barn.

Oliver sighs as he opens the small refrigerator in his office, grabbing a bottled water. He stood shirtless, and sweaty from his workout and enjoying the small break from life. Soon, he'd have to change and get ready. There were at least a dozens meetings going on in the afternoon, all of which he had to attend. He groaned at the thought. Still, at least he'd get to see Lois later tonight at the Kents.

_It's not _ _Lois__ you want to see,_ whispered a voice in the back of his head as vibrant blue eyes and tousled black hair flashed across his mind's eye.

The door to his office opens and Clark lets himself in, wearing a black singlet top and black leather pants. "Hey, Ollie, mind if I come in?" he asks, obviously not caring if Oliver minds or not.

Oliver has a very hard time to keep his mouth from dropping at the sight. Clark...in...leather, particularly swaggering across the room to plop gracefully across his couch. It give Oliver a very nice view indeed as the black top slid up to reveal smooth skin and abs. _Get yourself under control Queen!_

Oliver grinned. "Hey Clark. What brings you to this side of town?" _And calling me _ _Ollie__? That's a first._

Clark shifts in on the couch. "Oh, I don't know, you looked in the mirror lately?" Clark asks, giving Oliver a wicked smile that sent shivers down his spine.

Oliver swallowed. Hard. How the Hell could a damn farm boy from Kansas get him so worked up with just a few words. "Not sure what you mean by that Clarkie."

"Okay, first, never call me that again," Clark says, standing up and taking a step towards Oliver. "Second..." He places a hand on Oliver's chest and quite easily pushes him back against the wall. "... Who could resist someone with a body as hot as yours?" He leans in and kisses Oliver's neck, at the same time rubbing his erection against Oliver's groin through their pants.

Oliver couldn't stop from giving a small moan, and Clark grinned against his neck. Honestly, Oliver had no idea what was going on and he wasn't sure he gave a damn, as long as Clark didn't stop doing that thing with his teeth. "Not very fair you can call me Ollie, Clark. Aren't I allowed to have a nickname for you?" Against his will, his hand raised to tease his fingertips down Clark's arm.

Clark grins, and then takes Oliver's wrists in his hands, holding them against the wall above his head. His eyes are filled with lust. "Call me Kal." He says, before making a slow trail with his tongue up between Oliver's nipples to the base of his throat, and then ending with a small nip to his shoulder.

"Kal, huh?" Oliver's voice came out a lot more squeaky then he'd intended. His body was gladly responding to Clark's actions and Oliver's mind was quickly giving up the fight as well. "Not sure what's gotten into you, _Kal_, but I don't mind one bit."

"Well, that's a good thing," Kal says. And he pulls his head back to look at Oliver. "For you anyway." He holds onto Oliver's wrists with one hand. "'Cause I'm sorry to say, you don't have much choice in the matter." He considers what he just said. "No, actually, I'm not sorry at all." He says, using his free hand to gently tease Oliver's stomach, seeing if he's ticklish.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, ignoring the way his stomach muscles twitched at the teasing touch. "You've been hanging out with Lex to much." he pushed himself against Clark, skin pressed against shirt. "What makes you think I'll just give up to you and your _charms_, even if I do want this?" Oops, oh well. The way he was reacting wouldn't hide the lust he had for Clark either way.

Kal smiles lustfully. "Didn't you just hear me?" he reaches further down with his hand, and presses down against Oliver's erection. "I said you didn't have a choice." He says, still smiling.

Those words really should have caused a warning bell to go off in Oliver's head; instead he shivered in what could only be called, anticipation. He didn't bother replying, just lunged forward and greedily kissed Clark's mouth.

Kal quite happily responded to the kiss, pressing himself against Oliver (though not letting go of his groin) so that the older man was pressed back up against the wall. He gives Oliver a small squeeze.

Oliver moans. "Damn, Kent, where the Hell has this side of you been hiding and why haven't I seen it sooner?" He failed to notice the glowing necklace around Clark's neck, too busy kissing Clark's lips and letting the younger man do whatever the Hell he pleased.

"Let's just say I don't get out much," Kal says. He releases his constricting hold on Oliver's wrists and takes a step back pulling off his singlet.

Oliver eyed the muscular body before him, appreciatively. "Let's just say I'm glad I get to see it." And with speed that could have rivalled Clark's, pushed the younger man against his desk, attacking Clark's throat with his lips and teeth.

Kal grins, letting Oliver think he has the upper hand for the moment (the guy is a more then decent kisser after all). His fingers begin tracing there way down Oliver's spine, finally reaching his pants, His hands slides under the waist bands and strokes Oliver's ass.

"Careful, Kal." Oliver whispered into his ear, loving the feel of those hands. "Last thing we need is my poor secretary coming in here to find you bent over my desk." His hands trailed, one to the front of Clark's much tighter leather pants, the other tangling in Clark's dark locks of hair.

Kal suddenly pushes Oliver back off of him, smiling almost madly. "Well then, maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private." He says, moving forward and running his fingers through Oliver's golden hair as he kisses him again. Then he reaches down and lifts Oliver up off the ground, one arm holding him under his knees, the other under his back. Grinning, Kal superspeeds out of the room.


End file.
